


Gareth's fault

by pomidor



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trying not to cry, Unhappy Ending, What-If
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To nie moja wina.</p><p>To nie wina Garetha, że jest silniejszy. Richard trzyma miecz jak dziecko, brakuje mu siły w nadgarstku, a jego parady są słabe. Rycerz odkłada moment niespodziewanego rozbrojenia tak długo, jak to możliwe. Zawsze nadchodzi jednak ta chwila, kiedy nie może już stać bezczynnie.</p><p>Tłumaczenie opowiadania ferao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gareth's fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts), [ferao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gareth's fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288917) by [ferao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao). 



> N/A: Tę historie napisano na „Battaglia Navale di Pseudopolis Yard” do wyzwania „Gareth/Richard, ‘To nie moja wina’.” Ukazuje scenerię ‘co gdyby?’. Co gdyby Gareth nie pomógł w ucieczce Richardowi, Galavantovi i innym przed ostatecznym pojedynkiem? 
> 
> Pierwszy raz tłumaczę z języka Włoskiego, więc jeśli coś się wam nie zgadza, jest to wyłącznie moja wina. Autorka, i moja wspaniała beta; Fantasmagoria, spisały się wspaniale. Fik'a możecie też przeczytać na stronie: http://imaginarium.forumyo.com/

_To nie moja wina._  
  
To nie wina Garetha, że jest silniejszy. Richard trzyma miecz jak dziecko, brakuje mu siły w nadgarstku, a jego parady są słabe. Rycerz odkłada moment niespodziewanego rozbrojenia tak długo, jak to możliwe. Zawsze nadchodzi jednak ta chwila, kiedy nie może już stać bezczynnie.  
  
 _To nie moja wina._  
  
To nie wina Garetha, że kodeks rycerski nakazuje mu walczyć dla szlachcica, który go wybrał, kimkolwiek by nie był. To niepisane zasady, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, znane i przestrzegane przez każdego. Dlatego to nie jest jego wina, kiedy precyzyjny cios wytrąca miecz z ręki króla.  
  
 _To nie moja wina._  
  
To nie wina Garetha, ani trochę. Wie o tym i wiedza ta umożliwia mu podejście do mężczyzny którego obiecał chronić, wymachując przy tym mieczem. Przez chwilę obserwuje Richarda. Kilka minut temu zdawał się nieświadomy tego co się stanie, ale teraz nagle zrozumiał. W jego oczach pojawia się przerażenie. Terror. Udręka. I okropna świadomość. Ale Gareth nie ponosi za to winy.  
  
To nie jego wina - to Richard doprowadził do takiego stanu rzeczy. Rycerz podchodzi coraz bliżej, coraz wolniej. Król może jeszcze porzucić pozycję i uniknąć ataku, jednak stoi w bezruchu.   
Czy to strach go paraliżuje? To możliwe, więc Gareth robi zwód, żeby zmusić go do poruszenia. Symuluje prosty cios w klatkę piersiową. Jego oponent podskakuje i odruchowo zasłania rękami pierś, ale jego nogi tkwią w miejscu.  
  
 _To nie moja wina._  
  
Nie, to nie jego wina; Richard najwyraźniej postanowił nie walczyć. A to skurwysyn!   
  
 _Naprawdę chcesz tak skończyć? W ten sposób bronisz korony? Dając wygrać Kingsleyowi i Madalenie?_  - Krew wrze w żyłach Garetha, wściekłość wypełnia umysł.  
  
— Co robisz? Walcz, tchórzu!  
  
Richard mógł się poddać, przecież on tego nie zrobi. Podchodzi udając, że go uderzy, ale król pozostaje sparaliżowany. Miał dość czasu na ucieczkę, na podniesienie miecza i walkę do końca, ale porzucił tę szansę.  
  
 _Więc to nie moja wina._  
  
To nie wina Garetha, kiedy wykonuje pierwszy, prawdziwy cios.  
  
— To nie moja wina — mamrocze przez zaciśnięte zęby. — To nie moja wina, to nie moja wina, to nie moja wina… — Z każdym powtórzeniem wierzy w to coraz mocniej.  
  
To nie jego wina, że ciało Richarda jest takie słabe, że każdy cios poważnie go rani. To nie jego wina, że król traci równowagę i upada. To nie jego wina, że z każdym trafieniem coraz łatwiej jest wykonać następne.  
  
To nie jego wina, że Richard nie chciał zostać królem z charakterem.  
  
— To nie moja wina, nie moja. To twoja wina.  
  
Każde trafienie przekonuje Garetha o tym coraz bardziej.  
  
Pięć minut później jego przyjacielleży, dysząc. Czerwień barwi ziemię pod nimi. To już prawie koniec, może pozbawią go konieczności zadania ostatecznego ciosu...   
  
Patrzy na widownię -nowy król i królowa wyglądają na zadowolonych z siebie.  
  
— Myślę, że wygrał, Wasza Wysokość. Spotkanie można uznać za zakończone. — Słyszy Gareth, ale czeka. Coś nie pozwala mu odejść.   
  
Spojrzenie Kingsleya przeszywa go niczym ostrze noża.  
  
— Pojedynek na śmierć — mówi, bez zbędnych dodatków.  
  
Głośno przełyka ślinę. Przez krótki moment pomyślał o powstrzymaniu tego szaleństwa, o odrzuceniu miecza i uratowaniu Richarda.   
Jednak przywiązanie do życia ma pierwszeństwo przed lojalnością i wszystkim innym. Jeśli odważy się sprzeciwić, zginą obaj. A on nie chce umierać.   
  
Zaciskając zęby i pięści, odwraca się od widowni, znów spoglądając na mężczyznę, któremu poprzysiągł służyć. Przed chwilą leżał bokiem, teraz obrócił się na plecy i wpatruje się w niebo. Oddech Richarda staje się coraz płytszy, a ogromna ilość krwi bez przerwy opuszcza ciało. Ukrócenie jego mąk to najlepsze, co może teraz zrobić… Albo to, albo śmierć ich obu. Czy w ogóle istnieje jakikolwiek wybór?  
  
Zbliżając się, Gareth zauważa nieregularne podnoszenie się i opadanie piersi Richarda. Na początku wydaje mu się to spowodowane problemami z oddychaniem, jednak dostrzega, że jego usta się poruszają. Słyszy buczenie. Nie rozpoznaje dokładnie słów, ale zna je na pamięć.  
  
—  _Lay by my side and sail away, off to the shores of another day…_ *  
  
Nie, to nie tak chciał to zrobić! Chce jasności umysłu i świadomości powagi tej chwili. Powoli klęka i pochyla się nad Richardem.  
  
— Wasza Wysokość, spotkanie się skończyło — szepce.  
  
Jego dawny przyjaciel zdaje się jednak go nie słyszeć i nadal patrzy w niebo, nucąc te głupią, debilną kołysankę. Gareth potrząsa nim, aby zmusić do spojrzenia w jego stronę.  
  
— Richard, to koniec.  
  
Król odwraca się w jego stronę. Nie wydaje się już ani przestraszony, ani zakłopotany - jest spokojny.  
  
— Wiem, Gareth —odpowiada zduszonym głosem.  
  
Rycerz otwiera usta, ale boi się, że w ten sposób zakłóci tę spokojną chwilę.  
  
— To nie moja wina.  
  
— Wiem, Gareth. — Richard powtarza i dodaje: – Przykro mi, że cię do tego zmuszono.  
  
— Dlaczego nie próbowałeś się bronić?  
  
— Nie mogłem. Zagroził, że cię zabije.  
  
Gareth walczy z czymś, co osadza się w jego przełyku i zmusza go do śmiechu. Czy ta zmasakrowana, godna pożałowania istota, która nazywa siebie królem mówi poważnie? To najbardziej absurdalna rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał - a jednak jest tak prawdopodobna.   
W każdym razie, jak mówił już nieskończoną ilość razy - to nie jego wina.  
  
— Zamknij oczy, Richard...  
  
Były król kiwa głową i znów spogląda w niebo. Chwilę później jego powieki są już zamknięte.  
  
— Goodnight, sleep tight, we’re gonna be all right…*  
  
Gareth podnosi miecz. Zastanawia się, czy nowy król da mu jakiś czas na żałobę. Potrzebuje tylko minuty. Jednej, nie więcej, tyle wystarczy. Minutę za jego starego przyjaciela, który wydaje się przygotowywać do snu, nie na śmierć.  
  
— Goodnight, my…*  
  
Ostatni cios przerywa kołysankę. I tym razem to  _jest_  wina Garetha.


End file.
